Eagerly distracted
by Flooks
Summary: Drunk and confused, Draco, Ginny and Harry wander to the quidditch field where Ginny and Draco find themselves eagerly distracted. Just some heavy snogging. Do not read if you are younger than 17


A/N: BORED! This is a story two-three pages long, clearly not as long as my other stories but hell, I 'm bored. 

A Daring Secret

They were drunk from the enormous supply of alcohol that someone had sneaked in and they wandered through the grounds of Hogwarts. Specifically, 'they' was Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter; how they all became friends is a mystery that not even I can say. 

Harry slept quietly, making occasional snoring sounds and Ginny sat with Draco, fingering his hair. She touched his arm, while he muttered about the heat and she rolled his sleeves to find the dark mark embedded onto his skin. She touched it, horrified that she never knew, and Draco rolled down his sleeve again from her gaze. 

'I've had it for a while.' 

'Does it hurt a lot?' she crunched lower to observe the scar with much curiosity. Outlining it, she noticed that he flinched. 'It hurts, doesn't it?' 

'It doesn't hurt.' 

Soon after, maybe because of the alcohol or because she was amazed at his bravery, she was kissing him, breath short in gasps with her hands stretched over his chest. Her passion blinded her; she never realized that he was resisting but with persuasion and temptation, he slowly kissed back and she felt it. Ginny always wondered how it would feel to lock her lips with his, to feel close to him. 

They were still, holding onto each other with tired breaths, concentrating hard to stop and Ginny felt extreme heat. Whenever she concentrated hard, with no movement at all, hotness surrounded her, skin being burned. She was sure he felt it too for he muttered something that sounded like 'fuck it,' and he held her close to a moment, giving her soft kisses. 

It was strange when Ginny felt him slam her against something hard, but she didn't bother to check what it was, as long as she felt Malfoy against her. His head turned against her, his lips chipped yet soft and they glued to her skin, never leaving her. 

His fingers reached her bodice, releasing the tight strings and clasps, and soft fabric fell from her shoulders, tangled around her chest. She felt the air brush her flesh and as he kissed her, she curled her toes as the sensation surrounded her. 

Suddenly, something knocked Ginny over, followed by Harry's voice, moaning. 'Of all the things to see after you get drunk, I see you two, snogging. You're on me, damnit.' 

Soon, with alcohol hot on their breaths, Ginny was between them while they kissed her. She felt rather shy with the both of them, Harry's moaning making her buck against their bodies and when Draco gave her a kiss right on her cleavage, she made some more clues that she liked the feeling. 

Under her bodice, she had worn a blue camisole, an old one she had bought with Hermione before school and with impatient sighs, through her camisole, Harry licked her breast slightly before sagging to the floor in delirium. 

She gave an awful groan when Draco slipped under her dress to find her knickers, removing them before discarding his own clothes. Heat came like a swarm of bees as she saw him, white like snow, with a trial of blond tinsel starting from his navel. Never had she seen an aroused boy but she had heard of the sounds her brothers would make behind their doors when they were locked shut. She intended to make Draco groan just as she heard her older siblings do. 

***

Surpassingly, it worked Draco moaned under her touch. But something told her to stop, natural instinct, I suppose, and she only snogged him a bit more before stopping. By then, the sun began to rise, leaving the sky in a tremendous mix of colour; blue, red, orange (her favourite colour) and purple. Perhaps it was for the best, if we were talking about the two nearly having sex… sorry, 'making love', I should say. 

See they were never in love, never real friends at all. I only said it in the beginning to get it started but the problem was that they just met and grew a general attraction towards each other. That doesn't happen normally but I think they were fond of each other for a while. 

*************

TBC

A/N: I'll write a chapter for every story I've started, I promise! Now… was the movie 'Dumb and Dumberer' good? Anybody watch it? (I'm not sure how to spell the name.) HARRY POTTER"S COMING OUT IN 6 DAYS, DUDE! I've also got tickets to the Christina Aguilera / Justin Timberlake concert! I SWEAR I'll update very very soon. 

_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW_

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
_


End file.
